Tu Persona
by FioreDragneelNk
Summary: ¿Como definirías a tu persona? si, a esa por la que darías todo. Yata-chan no lo sabe pero lo descubrirá de la peor manera, por sus amigos que gustan de burlarse de el.


**Tu Persona**

Resumen: ¿Como definirías a tu persona? si, a esa por la que darías todo. Yata-chan no lo sabe pero lo descubrirá de la peor manera, por sus amigos que gustan de burlarse de el.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le perteneces a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo intento molestar personas para que lean mi fic ^^

* * *

-¡Se Casan!

El tranquilo bar de el antiguo clan HOMRA rompió su apacible silencio con el estruendo de un chico altamente preocupado, y de muy baja estatura.

-¿Por qué no me entere de esto antes? ¿¡He!?- exigía el pequeño chico de melena castaña.

-Bueno Yata-Chan las cosas suceden así. Además últimamente no venias al bar, así que tal vez por eso no te enteraste.- un Izumo que a pesar de estarle exigiendo una respuesta el castaño, se mantenía tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Pero eso es impensable! ¡Con una Scepter 4!

- ¿Yata-Chan… será porque no eres tu el que se casa con alguien de Scepter 4, por lo que estas así?- Kamamoto aparece de la nada, descubriendo la razón principal del enojo de Misaki.

-¡C-claro q-que no! Lo que haga Kuzagani-san es su problema y no tiene nada que ver conmigo o el mono.- se sienta y baja la cabeza.

-pero pensaste en el "mono"- comentan todos de una vez.

Misaki simplemente se quedo agachado. No eran conversaciones que le agradaran demasiado, además de la poca experiencia que tenía en el ámbito romántico y lo poco (mucho) que asociaba ese tema con Saruhiko hacia que se molestara más. Así que simplemente guardo silencio y los demás continuaron la conversación.

-Bien… y ¿cuándo será la boda?

-En verano, pensamos hacerla en una linda terraza, espero y asistan todos.- Izumo seguía con su imborrable sonrisa.

-oohhh eso será fantástico.

-y-y….- el castaño lentamente levantaba su cabeza.- ¿como sabes que ella es "tu persona"?

-¡jajajajajajaja! - Kamamoto y el resto exploto. – ¿Que tienes Misaki 12 años?

-¡C-cállate! Kuzanagi-san…

-Bueno Yata-Chan… es una pregunta muy difícil, aunque será fácil contestarla.

-¡¿eh?!

-"Tu persona" Yata-chan, seria alguien al que siempre piensas y sientes algo extraño dentro de ti pero no tienes idea de que es…

"alguien al que siempre piensas…"

_-Mi~sa~ki~_

"sientes algo extraño dentro de ti… pero no tienes idea de que es"

_-¡Idiota! ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me gusta ese nombre! Para ti y para el mundo soy Yata! ¿Oíste? "mono"_

_-Que cruel eres Misaki~ tú te burlas de mi nombre y yo no puedo decir el tuyo… _

_Lentamente se le acerca a Misaki hasta estar frente a frente._

_-Eres cruel…_

-¡Yata! ¡Oye regresa!- Kusanaki y el resto del clan rojo observaban al pelirrojo que viajaba en sus recuerdos.

-eh? Si… si y ¿qué solo eso?

-¡Claro que no! Tu persona siempre está al pendiente de ti, te cuida y intenta hacerte feliz-

"al pendiente de ti…"

_-Mi~sa~ki no has crecido ni un cm… deberías tomar más leche…"_

_-¡Cállate! ¡A ti no te incumbe si he crecido o no! _

_-Claro que si Misaki…_

Misaki negaba energéticamente la cabeza mientras recordaba momentos con su "amigo"

-Cielos… Yata que te pasa… espera… ¿Sera que estas pensando en alguien?

-C-claro que no si-sigue…

-Bueno esa persona siempre está contigo…

_-Mi~sa~ki ¿a dónde iremos después de clases?_

_-Misaki vamos a jugar videojuegos_

_-Misaki _

_-Misaki_

_…_

_-Saru Unámonos a HOMRA!_

_-tsk. Si tú vas yo iré…_

Yata comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso, la verdad es que no conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el "mono" pero la dirección a la que iba el constante interrogatorio hacia Izumo no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-Y por ultimo y mucho mucho muy importante… es ser la parte que se complementa con el otro, y que a la muestra más pura de amor, un beso, Yata-chan, sientas como el mundo entero gira alrededor de ustedes , lenta y delicadamente.- Izumo si que se había emocionado.

-Cielos Yata… ¿enserio te encuentras bien? Te veo… algo colorado… no tendrás fiebre?- Kamamoto y los demás observaban al sonrojado Misaki

¿Qué pensamientos estarían en la mente del pelirrojo?

Sin articular palabra el pequeño se retiro lentamente de la barra en dirección a la puerta

-eh Yata ¿a dónde vas?

-yo…- La mente de Yata trabajaba a toda velocidad lo que hizo que no contestara como se debía.- ir… comida…quiero…

* * *

Caminar. Eso era lo que Yata hacia por las llenas calles de Shizume. No es que caminara a un sitio en particular, aunque dentro de él sabía a donde se dirigía.

Riiiiiiiiing!

El timbre suena

Claro que el sabia a donde se dirigía si antes estaba confundido ahora conocía muy bien sus sentimientos y no es que fuera el más listo ni el más inteligente en esos temas, pero sabía que hacia allí.

El sentimiento de hacer lo correcto.

La puerta se abre y un chico alto, peliazul sale

-Misa…

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre, Misaki se lanza directamente hacia Saruhiko.

-¡Mono idiota!

* * *

Holaa! Cuanto sin andar por aquí pero la universidad y las tareas interminables pues hacia interminable el fic, pero aquí esta! Espero que les guste intente hacerlo mas "gracioso" que el anterior aunque por alguna extraña razón Yata-chan siempre llega al departamento de fushimi (lo ama en secreto).

Así que sin mas me despido, recuerden acepto criticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, todo con respeto :)

Pronto me verán de nuevo por aquí solo que en otra sección, a algun le gusta Hetalia? ha sido mi trauma desde hace algún tiempo y varias ideas han llegado a mi, espero lean mi próximo fic que sera de Hetalia AlemaniaxItaliaN. mi pareja favorita :D


End file.
